


Stone Cold

by rambleonmywaywarddaughter



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambleonmywaywarddaughter/pseuds/rambleonmywaywarddaughter
Summary: It was a love story between the boy who was drowning and the girl who helped him breathe again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Character Pairing: Damon Salvatore & Elena Gilbert
> 
> Genre/Warnings: Alternate Universe Thriller | Kidnapping (may add more warnings later)
> 
> Damon has been alive since 1864–as a vampire. While strolling through Mystic Falls, he spots the love of his life and the reason why he’s a monster–Katherine Pierce. Only now she’s human and calling herself by the name Elena Gilbert. Damon doesn’t care. He’ll get his revenge on Katherine. Whether she remembers him or not. 
> 
> A/N Note: This was a part of a role play that I started under my Damon Salvatore RP blog. It was never finished so I thought I would finish it out.

Damon was strolling down the streets of Mystic Falls when a figure caught his attention. He stopped and stared. He couldn’t believe his eyes. There, jogging was Katherine Pierce. He thought she was dead.

Yet, here she was taking a run down the streets of Mystic Falls. He needed to know why. Why had she let him believe that she was dead? Why after all this time did he find her in Mystic Falls?

Damon pondered his next move. Should he stalk her? He shook his head at his stupidity and decided to nab her while she was running. No one would go looking for her. At least for a while if he grabbed her now.

Deciding on that option he took a step forward and his foot snapped a twig catching Katherine’s attention. She looked back and saw him starting to give chase and attempted to outrun him.

Damon just smirked. Apparently, Katherine was human now. And as such, she was no match for him. He surged forward with his vampire speed and snatched her, knocking her unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena’s eyes fluttered open to a view of very unfamiliar surroundings. She was kind of chilly and she was lying on a dirty cement floor. Rubbing her temples she sat up and gazed around, the last thing she remembered was that she had gone out for a run and there was a man. 

“What the hell…” It was a murmur, barely audible and raspy from her throat being so dry. Pulling herself slowly to a standing position she observed that there was a thin, old looking cot off to the side and not much else. Her breathing sped up as her fear increased and Elena wrapped her arms around herself, scared that something even more terrible than being locked up was going to happen to her. 

Swallowing to try and moisten her throat she went to the small, barred window on the iron door and tried to look out of it. “Hello?!” Her yell echoed a little bit. “Hey! Let me the hell out of here!” It was probably a pointless request, but it felt like the only natural thing to say at that moment.

“Don’t you watch horror movies? Nothing good ever comes from yelling ‘Hello!’ You should know better than that Katherine,” Damon snarked as he looked into the cell.

His eyes traveled over her slowly trying to drink in as much as he could now that she was awake. Damon hadn’t had the chance to feed on her yet because he wasn’t sure if she was full of vervain. He was waiting for her to wake before he tested her. First, however, he wanted to see what she had to say as to why she was in Mystic Falls and where she had been for the past 145 years.

“So Katherine, the last time we saw each other Stefan and I were trying to save your ass from burning in the church. Care to elaborate on where you’ve been for the past 145 years?”

Elena jumped back a couple of feet when he appeared on the other side of the little window, her eyes as wide as saucers. Katherine? She had no idea who this Katherine was but she did know she sure as hell wasn’t her. 

The way he looked at her with those eyes of his, it made her feel completely uneasy and freaked out and on display like some animal in a cage, which was essentially what she was. He kept calling her Katherine, so hopefully with any luck when he found out she wasn’t Katherine, he would just let her go on her merry way and they both could forget about this little misunderstanding. 

"Listen, I don’t know who you think I am, but you have the wrong girl. My name isn’t Katherine, it’s Elena… and a hundred and forty-five years? I’m only seventeen…" Elena didn’t know which route to take with him, especially now that he brought up horror movies, there was never any telling which way to act was appropriate for appeasing a murderer, if that’s what this guy even was. 

“Please, just let me out of here. I’m not going to tell anyone about this.” Elena attempted, holding her arms even more tightly around herself as she moved back from the door another step.

Damon narrowed his eyes and began to clap slowly. “Sorry, Katherine. But if that’s your weak attempt to convince me to let you go then you need a little more rehearsal. You’re not leaving anytime soon.”

He pulled the bar through the slot and opened the cell stalking towards the human Katherine.

“Okay, I’ll bite. If you really aren’t Katherine and just a seventeen-year-old girl then what’s to stop you from telling anyone? How am I supposed to know that you won’t go scampering to Mystic Falls’ Finest if I let you go?” Damon asked with a flirty smirk.

Elena’s brows creased as the crazy man on the other side of the door began to clap and yet again call her by a name that wasn’t her own. This was all incredibly odd and random and downright terrifying. She began to wonder what in the world she did to deserve this.. or more accurately so, what this insanely and unrealistically old Katherine could have done to deserve this.

Her big brown doe eyes got wide, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as she backed up a few more steps before hitting the wall when he entered the cell and approached her.

Elena didn’t understand this flirty smirk playing on his lips; in fact, she didn’t understand one damn thing about any of this. “I have no reason to tell anyone. You haven’t hurt me…so why should I hurt you?” She asked sincerely, her voice a little shaky from the fear coursing through her veins. All Elena wanted was to be back home, she could easily justify her absence with some excuse.

Damon stalked towards her slowly, like a lion hunting a gazelle. He stopped a few feet from her and cocked his head to the right. He could hear her heart pumping loudly and could practically taste her fear on his tongue. Perfect Damon thought to himself. 

Fear and adrenaline always made the blood taste sweeter and the main reason why he loved to chase his food than compelling it. In fact, Damon wondered why he didn’t think about having fun with this so-called Elena before. Damon leaned forward in the darkly lit room and caught her eye with his.

“You will not leave this house for any reason,” Damon compelled her. Then he stepped to the side, showing her the open door behind him. He looked at the girl and then said, “Run.”


	3. Chapter 3

He kept getting closer, she couldn’t back up any farther with the wall to her back already and she was terrified when he didn’t speak. This was crazy, what had she done to earn being captured and treated this way by some crazy guy who thought she was someone else. 

In the just barely lit room, she could see his baby blue eyes as he looked into her own and she suddenly she could not look away for some reason as he spoke, telling her not to leave. 

Elena took off for the door when he told her to run, her first instinct was the front door, but she had no idea where that was, so she bolted up the basement steps and through a door into the rest of the dim and huge house. 

Spotting the front door she stopped and stared at it but she couldn’t force her feet to move towards it no matter how hard she willed them to run it. She ran off in another direction, finding herself in the kitchen, looking frantically around before finding a walk-in pantry and nestling herself inside. 

A couple of tears slid down her cheeks in fear as she tried to steady her breathing as she listened for him, praying he wouldn’t find her in here.

“Come out. Come out. Wherever you are.” Damon loved to toy with his food. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He could hear her breathing in the kitchen pantry. He smirked. He wanted to lure her into a false sense of safety. 

He turned away from the kitchen and made his way slowly up the staircase making sure to walk a bit heavier. He went up and waited in the shadows of the second-floor landing.

Elena could hear his voice and it made her palms sweat. She had no idea what the hell he wanted from her, but she definitely had some assumptions running through her head. She was as still as could be and when she heard the heaviness of his footsteps on the stairs she breathed a sigh of relief; she had to get out of this house. 

Elena carefully pushed the pantry open, wondering why the hell it needed to be so dark in this house as she stepped out. The window above the sink, she could definitely fit out of it. She pressed it up and open but not a bone in her body could move towards it, she just… wasn’t able to leave. 

“What the hell…” she uttered quietly as she practically tip-toed away, eyeing up the stairs he must have gone up and quickly trying to scurry past, she hid behind a leather sofa breathing so hard she felt like she was going to hyperventilate.

Damon could see her perfectly from his spot on the second landing. He began to fidget, twisting his ring around on his finger. It was almost time. He saw her try to escape through the window and her confusion when she couldn’t leave out of it. He smirked to himself. He liked this game.

Yet, he was getting hungry. It was time to make his move. He ran down the stairs and stopped in front of her. He bent down and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up and spinning her around. Her back was pressed against his front. He quickly pushed her hair to the side and bit into her neck.

Elena’s heart practically stopped when she felt him grab her wrist and pick her up from the floor before he spun her around. She inhaled sharply when he moved her hair to the side; the only thing going through her mind was that he was going to slit her throat. She felt panicked and more afraid than she had ever felt in her entire life. 

“Please, no… please..” her begging came out in shallow breaths and then all she could focus on was the sudden piercing pain in her neck. Her eyes rolled back into her head at the initial pain. She couldn’t figure out what he was going to do to her and then she could swear she felt her blood flowing from the source of the pain. 

Elena tried to fight back against him but he was too strong and it only made the pain worse. “Stop! Please!” Crocodile tears flowed from her eyes as she started to feel just slightly queasy from the blood loss. “Why are you doing this to me!?” Her sobbing made her words difficult to understand, but she couldn’t control the tears.

Damon tore his fangs from her neck and turned her towards him. “Stop crying,” he compelled her. He released her from his grip and watched her take a few steps back. He stayed where he was. He licked his lips and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand.

Elena cried out when he tore his fangs from her neck and immediately brought her hand over the wound when he spun her around and commanded her to stop her tears. She sniffled and almost as though she turned off a switch, her tears stopped, leaving only trails of moisture down her cheeks. “What… what are you? What did you do to me?”

“I compelled you,” Damon stated nonchalantly. He narrowed his eyes as an idea began to form. He stalked towards her and leaned in close. “You are to remain here in the boarding house. No phone calls, no e-mails. No contact with the outside world.” Damon looked her up and down. “You will live here with me until I can decide if what you say is true.”

Compelled? Elena had no clue what that even meant but it had to be some kind of crazy mind control. She held her breath, as he got closer again, still holding her neck where she was bitten as his eyes met hers. 

All Elena could do was nod and obey even though staying there with him and being disconnected from her life was the last thing in the world that she wanted to do. “I… don’t have any clothes here..” 

It was the only thing she could focus on at that moment like she was in some kind of shock. She couldn’t leave or call for help, her neck was slowly bleeding and she had no idea if she would make it through this night alive.

Damon sighed and grabbed her arm. He started dragging her upstairs to the second floor. She struggled against his grip, which only forced him to drag her more forcefully along the second-floor hallway. Damon opened the door to a bedroom and shoved her in. “There are some clothes in the closet which should fit you,” he growled at her. “Dinner is served sharply at seven. I expect to see you there.”

As she stumbled forward he saw the blood trickling down her neck. He rolled his eyes and walked towards her as he bit his wrist and pressed his bloody wrist to her mouth.

Elena’s heartbeat was erratic as she was practically dragged up the stairs by her captor and then forcefully shoved into a large bedroom. Now he expected her to wear some random clothes from the closet? This was getting crazier and crazier as time went on but if she planned to live to tell about this crazy tale, she knew she would have to obey him. 

She was startled as he came towards her again after giving her orders to be at dinner at seven. She gasped when he shoved his bloody wrist right to her mouth, it was metallic and grossed her out to the fullest extent but a few seconds after his blood touched her tongue, she felt the pain in her neck almost instantly begin to subside and she looked at him with confusion. 

“Are you a… a vampire?” Elena didn’t want to believe it, she just wanted to believe he was some sicko whack job, but his obsession with blood had her mind thinking of other crazy possibilities.


End file.
